


The difference between real and fake

by CrayFee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Plagg and Tikki expose Lila after she takes a dip into Maris personal property.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	The difference between real and fake

“Hey guys!” Lila said Infront of the class announcing her presence to all the teens. Immediately everyone crowded around her and was buzzing with energy as a couple days earlier Lila had told everyone her latest lie; she was a miraculous holder. A blue haired girl entered this classroom and sat on her seat as she opened a bag of cookies. “Hey Marinette are they your parents cookies?” Lila said as everyone turned to Marinette.

“Uh yeah they are Lila!” She said taking a bite out of one “Can we have some?” Rose asked with joy in her voice “No sorry rose. I got out of bed in a rush this morning and didn’t have time to eat anything for breakfast which is why im eating here.” She said as she swallowed another cookie.

“Don’t you think that’s a little greedy Marinette? Everyone does so much for you but you never do anything for them!” Lila said with sweetness in her voice as everyone agreed. Marinette frowned as she saw how easily everyone could be manipulated by the girl before answering “I would but im just really hungry. Plus, there isn’t enough for the whole class and I don’t want anyone to feel left out!”

“You guys do so much for Mari and she wont even give you a cookie!” Lila said “Ive done so much for you aswell!” Fake tears welled up in Lilas eyes as Marinette counted how much she had done for others such as babysitting covering for them etc.

“Lila is right Marinette!” Kim said turning to comfort the girl who was now pulling something out of her bag. “I-I also found this in Maris bag!” Lila said placing it on the table. It was a pink and white diary- wait…

“Lila that’s my diary what were you doing in my bag? That’s an invasion of privacy! It was under lock and key aswell, in fact, how did you get the key?” Marinette asked, eyes full of anger that was also present in her voice. She dived in to try and get it as her classmates held her back. Adrien strolled in with Nino in the middle of this.

“Are you calling me a thief?! Marinette how could you!” The girl said “Plus why would it be under lock and key if theres something you didn’t want us to know in there?” Lila said as she reached for the diary.

“Whats going on?” Adrien asked scanning his classmates for answers. “Well Lila found Maris diary in her bag-“ “Isn’t that an invasion of privacy-“ Lila started reading the diary.

That’s when it hit the blue haired girl. Her alter ego was about to be exposed. At that exact moment, Plagg flew in through a window and cataclysmed the diary as Tikki took that as her queue to jump out of Maris bag.

“You have no right to invade baker girls privacy!” Plagg said in a scolding tone as Tikki stood beside him nodding “W-what are you?” She asked stepping back a couple steps.” “You would know that if you actually had a miraculous!” Tikki said “Me and Plagg, kawamiis to Ladybug and ChatNoir, have been order to come and expose you for the liar you are!” “So lets start class; what is the difference between real and fake?”

Needless to say Lila was exposed by the end of the day.


End file.
